


Domestic

by p_parkerthespiderboy



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Soft Peter Parker, Tony Stark Has A Heart, peter in large sweaters is my shit, tony loves his husband
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:14:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25686385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/p_parkerthespiderboy/pseuds/p_parkerthespiderboy
Summary: Tony is tired, he just wants to go home and go to bed after a long day.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 75





	Domestic

Tony sighed his head resting on the back of the elevator as it took the slow ride up. It had been a long solid month, bruises to prove it and he let out a long breath at the idea of being able to sleep in his own bed again with his fiance. It made him smile, he asked Peter to be his husband only a few days before the mission had started and then he left, but Peter said yes and said he would wait and take care of the bots.

The elevator stopped and he happily stepped into his penthouse, it was dark and lights dimmed as he walked in and smiled. He looked over seeing Peter on the couch, he was wearing one of Tony’s sweaters despite it being too big for him and was snoring softly his legs tucked to his chest.

Tony melted at the site of Peter looking so comfortable and at home here, which was good cause it was his home, at least it would be soon. He moved over and reached down and brushed a hand through Peter’s hair gently wondering if he should wake him as he set a gentle kiss to his head. 

“Tony?” Too late, he pulled up and watched as Peter blinked and opened his sleep filled hazy eyes at him, a soft fond smile forming on his face. “You’re home.”

Tony nodded. “I am, would you like to come to bed with me?” Peter smiled and nodded his arms moving up and the sleeves of the sweater falling around his wrists and Tony chuckled and pulled him up into his arms. 

He carried his fiance back to the bedroom, setting him down and taking his jeans off before slipping in next to him. Peter shifting and snaking up around him. “I’m glad you’re home. I missed you.”

“I missed you too my love, go back to sleep.” He smiled and watched Peter as the young man set his head on his chest blinking and falling asleep against Tony easily.


End file.
